gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre Turbo Custom
|related = Sabre Turbo Sabre |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator White |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = sabregt2 |handlingname = SABREGT2 |textlabelname = SABREGT2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Sabre Turbo Custom is a two-door lowrider-style muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update, released on April 19th, 2016, during the Sabre Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sabre Turbo Custom appears as a lowrider-styled muscle car based on the Sabre Turbo. The vehicle's most notable changes appear in its rim design and ride-height. Upon first upgrading, wire-wheels with triple-spoke center caps will replace the standard wheels, and the tyres also become much lower in profile, enhanced by white-walls. Its underside is now fitted with a paintable frame and has a visible driveshaft, a different exhaust setup (dual pipes instead of a single Y-splitted pipe) and visible hydraulic bars connected to the suspension. The front fog lights built into the grille have been removed, leaving only the badges and mesh grille. The color-schemed pattern found on the Sabre Turbo is also removed, leaving the Sabre Turbo Custom a one-tone color, and consequently, the side stripes with the text reading "SABRE TURBO" have also been removed. Most of the modifications from the standard model remain available for the custom version, but the nitrous oxide canister will no longer be present if a Roll Cage is added, nor will the passenger seat be removed if a Stunt Cage is installed. The Wheelie Bar option is also no longer available. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The performance of the vehicle appears to be almost identical to that of the stock counterpart. However, it appears to be slighty heavier and, due to its lower ride height, the vehicle will suffer from crashing at low-level obstacles. By using the lowrider mechanism, the car will likely sort sidewalks and small obstacles easily, at the expense of increasing chances of flipping it at certain occurrences of jumping on a ramp and taking corners. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery SabreTurboCustom-GTAO-Poster.png|Promotional image. SabreCustom-GTAO-BOMWPoster.png|Poster. SabreGTCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Sabre Turbo Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. SabreTurboCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Sabre Turbo Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Sabre Turbo at Benny's Original Motor Works for $490,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: B0UNC3, 0R1G1N4L and GUNZ0UT. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If anything other than the "Stock Grille" is added under the Grille category, the frames of the fog lights from the standard Sabre Turbo will be visible. This may be an oversight, since these options were carried over from the standard model and left unchanged. See Also *Sabre Turbo - Standard version. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online